warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gregora sub-sectors and worlds
Located south-east from the Galactic core, Gregora sector is war-torn and tumultous sector of forty seven worlds in four equally sized sub-sectors. It is bordered by Kelpie Rifts up north and is in close proximity to sectors such as Dimlight Stars, Iox and Kjipr. The four sub-sectors of Gregora; A2631, B3247, C1325 and D0112, were formed in 088.M35 after the 3rd Gregoran Reformation. Before that the sector was divided into three separate sub-sectors. Many of the sector's worlds have been founded after the First Gregoran Reformation in M34 but there are few extremely old worlds, trailing their history all the way to the Golden Age of Mankind and the Old Night which followed. A2631 Colloqually known as "Stick 'n stone worlds" or just "stone worlds", A2631 is the most redundant of all the sub-sectors of Gregora. Consisting of six inhabited worlds A2631 is all about forgotten pride and success. When the capitol of Gregora was changed into Cunan of D0112 sub-sector after the 3rd Gregoran Reformation, A2631 began to lose its influence and power rapidly. After Scarlet Beasts lost their homeworld Silvia, A2631's feral worlds became their recruiting grounds which greatly reduced the valuable minerals drawn from Skars and manpower from Vigil. This did not last long, however, and when the Astartes crusaders ventured further away from Gregora the worlds were freed of their partial tithe-exemptions pushing A2631 into rise again after late-M36 and the Flesios Incursion. Uprising of Bertha League also saw A2631 to rise in the eyes of Imperial offices for its unwavering loyalty. The Scarlet Crusade at the end of M38 put A2631 into decline again by grinding the sub-sector's civilised population into fifth of what it used to be. Since then sub-sector has struggled to keep its name on the lips of their neighbours with little to no success at all. 'Elegios Prime' Capital of A2631 sub-sector, Elegios Prime is a civilised world of 4 billion inhabitants. It was colonized by the Imperium around the time of the Great Crusade alongside with the world of Rortrund. Headquarters of the First Gregoran Reformation were situated on Elegios Prime and when Gregora sector was first time founded, Elegios Prime was nominated as the sector's capital. Wealth and population flowed into the system like never before and it grew from a stinking backwater frontier world into formidable Imperial world of renown. After the 3rd Gregoran Reformation the bureaus of Kelpie Rifts lobbed Cunan as the new capital of Gregora sector because of its much more prominent galactic position and wealth. Elegios Prime has since then been on a slow degradation, its marble plateaus and golden cathedrals crumbling and population vaning. 'Petuna' Feral world Petuna was settled as early as 22nd Millennium and is possibly one of the very first human colonies around. Its glory had however vaned into nothingness long before the First Gregoran Reformation and only small human population settles the pancontinent of Petuna. Even if theoretically having S-Tertius grade tithes, Petuna has very little to offer for the Imperium and its tithes have long been paid by mining operations on the system's other, barren worlds. 'Plecepra' Feral world Plecepra was settled around M28 by 95th space-born generation of the massive ark Conqueror of Darkness, sent to its long voyage millennia earlier. The world was considered fully habitable for human life, but it was later discovered that the planet was mineral poor. This led to millennia long degradation, forcing the population to disband their trinkets and technologies and becoming herders. By the time of 34th Millennium and the First Gregoran Reformation, people on Plecepra had completely forgotten their ancestral home Terra and anything related to it. Plecepra was contested in 420.M34 and assigned as part of the Gregora sector. Part of the "Feral Circle", Plecepra is of very little value to the Imperium and its governorship is usually granted to the high ranking officers of the Imperial Guard after retiring from combat duty. Maybe because of that, Plecepra pays its S-Tertius grade Tithes with light infantry Astra Militarum regiments known as the Warbands of Plecepra. 'Rortrund' Found around the Great Crusade with Elegios Prime, Rortrund is an Imperial civilised world of no great renown. It boasts a bit over 3 billion inhabitants and produces mainly agricultural products which are shipped into eastern sub-sectors. Rortrund is the westernmost planet of Gregora sector. 'Silvia' Silvia was the homeworld of the Scarlet Beasts space marine chapter from 422.M34 onwards. World was officially declared destroyed in 022.M35 after the Second Gregoran Reformation had ended. 'Skars' Feral world Skars was settled by the Knightly houses sometime around 27th Millennium. Rich in electrum and silver, the emerging feudal system around the Knightly houses became greedy and hateful against each others. Millennia long strife between the houses escalated into continent-wide wars where tens of those massive technological beasts clashed against each others like the gods themselves. When Imperium found Skars, nothing of the feudal society remained, population had become nomadic and extremely suspicious of technology and progression. Superstitions ruled the societies with complex hierarchies between the nomadic groups and areas making missionaries' job long and painful. Skars is tithed (by S-Tertius) of its electrum and silver and few mobile mining-fortresses are situated around the planet. Locals avoid all Imperial operations and even today deviations from the Imperial Creed are commonplace. 'Vigil' Feudal world Vigil enjoys of a strict hierarchic nature of feudal society and gunpowder era technology. Part of the "Three Knights", Vigil is governed by the local authorities who are well aware of the presence of the Imperium of Man. Indeed, High King of Vigil is influential member of the Court of the Lord Sector, honored for raising one of the finest regiments of Gregora sector. Vigil is abundant and happy world free of internal strife. It supplies Imperium with great amounts of agricultural products and of course the famous Vigil Infantry regiments. B3247 Sub-sector B3247, sometimes called "Big Bertha", is the most stable of all the sub-sectors. Housing 15 Imperial worlds in total, it surpasses the population of sub-sector D0112 easily, but is otherwise less important due the nature of basic civilised worlds. 'Aposis' Aposis is a civilised world. 'Balathron' Capitol of Big Bertha, Balathron is a civilised world. 'Convol' Convol is a civilised world. 'Drorix' Civilised world Drorix is known of its Astra Militarum regiments, Drorix Rifles. 'Enercast' Civilised world Enercast was found after the Scouring as part of rebuilding the Imperium stronger than ever before. By the time of M34 it had already seceded from the Imperial rule and was violently brought into line by the troops of the First Gregoran Reformation. Enercast has always been a firestarter for sector-wide unrest and revolts. It was the foremost supporter of the cardinal world Exadea IX which orchestrated the rebellion that led to the 4th Gregoran Reformation. Not long after the 4th, politicians of Enercast lobbed yet another war into the Gregora sector by taking side with High Lord Goge Vandire. Even if Adeptus Arbites frequently culls the population and politicians on Enercast, it remains as unstable and problematic world for Imperium and Gregora sector. 'Exadea IX' Infamous cardinal world Exadea IX was the foremost instigator of the 4th Gregoran Reformation. Strong opposer to the Temple of the Savior Emperor, Cardinal Aydin formed a like-minded alliance against the Imperium of man and rebelled. Certain without saying, the rebel league was crushed and Cardinal Aydin was given a sulfur treatment. 'Honor' Found sometime around the 23rd Millennium, the world Honor was a Knight world. Its society did however split into rivalrous factions that ripped each others apart. When Honor was located during the Great Crusade and communications were established only few Knights remained, most of them in extremely bad shape. Agents of Mechanicum sent Sacristans to supply and repair the broken Knights, but the Knight houses betrayed the Fabricator-General Oscillax and destroyed his forces on Honor. It was during the Horus Heresy, when Fabricator-General Oscillax brought his war on Honor and destroyed the Knights on world to the last. Since then the world of Honor has been classified as a feudal world, ruled by warlords and warmongers. Men from Honor are sometimes assigned to the Vigil Mounted Infantry regiments as auxiliary units. 'Indrenius' Indrenius is a cardinal world of almost 6 billion inhabitants. It was found after the tumultous times of 36th Millennium by the newly reformed Ecclesiarchy. Cardinals of Indrenius have always been strong supporters of the teachings of Sebastian Thor and a distinct religious culture is visible for those who hail from other worlds. 'Lydistrip Prime' Lydistrip Prime is a civilised world. 'Oscillax' Found right after the Adeptus Mechanicus got its chance to reach for the stars during the Great Crusade, forge world Oscillax was built within mineral rich system near four potent Knight worlds. After more complete study, the Mechanicus agents were disappointed of the state of the four potent Knight worlds of which only one had a full household of operating Knight suits. Adeptus Mechanicus quickly dispatched its Sacristan supports for the House Lavonus of Resolute and for the few Knights of the world of Honor. The infernal schism of Mechanicus during the Horus Heresy, however, saw the knights of Honor to turn against the Fabricator-General Oscillax who was forced to destroy his opponent to the last. After Horus Heresy, Oscillax system was heavily armed and reinforced becoming a major fortress on the edge of wilderness space. Its Skitarii legions were frequently deployed within the areas of current Gregoran A2631 sub-sector and Kelpie Rifts. While its production numbers began to grow at the beginning of the M33, Oscillax focused more on production numbers, and quality, than its military strength, greatly relying on its massive defences and Ordinatus Oscillax. To this day, Oscillax remains as the only world within the Gregora sector, alongside Resolute, which has not rebelled against the Imperium. 'Pancore V' Pancore V is a civilised world known for its religious tendencies and production of high-quality paper used on religious texts. 'Resolute' A Knight world of slightly over 500 million inhabitants, the world of Resolute is a stalwart ally of the Imperium and has close ties with the forge world Oscillax. Resolute is ruled by the Knightly House Lavonus. 'Trancilin' Trancilin is a civilised world. 'Velociroux' Velociroux is a civilised world, known for training the Velociroux Infantry Imperial Guard regiments. 'Zirram-Io' Zirram-Io is a civilised world. C1325 Located between the stable B3247 and unstable D0112, sub-sector C1325 has been influenced a bit by both of the sub-sectors. Twelve Imperial worlds are located within the sub-sector. Uncertain amount of alien infested rebel worlds do exist within the borders of the sub-sector but attempts to eradicate them have yet been unsuccesful. Planets Rex Pharos, Pharos Min, Burke IX and Swynn were traditionally known as the "Pharos worlds", but the term has expanded its meaning to the whole C1325 sub-sector. 'Bastion' Located at the border of sub-sector C1325 and the sector Kelpie Rifts, Bastion was marked as a something of a frontier world and a smuggling hub before the late-M36. When the Flesios species were located north of, population on Bastion was violently enslaved and the world was fortified with extreme speed and skill. The mighty star fort Wall of Theseus was situated in system to reinforce the positions. When the Wall of Theseus fell in the last, hopeless assaults of Flesios species, it crashed on Bastion pushing the planet into a wobbly, unsteady orbit around its star. World of Bastion is ruled by a Castellan, and even if its industrial output is minimal, it trains its whole population into regimental-sized paramilitary organizations ready to take up arms and fight for the Imperial cause as the Bastion Infantry. 'Burke IX' Burke IX is a civilised world found in M32. It is part of the four clustered "Pharos worlds" which formed the Pharos sub-sector before the 3rd Gregoran Reformation. 'Cyneward' Cyneward is a fortress world in close proximity to Pharos worlds. Its fortresses has fallen into disuse and many have crumbled beyond repair as industry has claimed new territories on Cyneward. 'Drano' Drano is a civilised world. 'Kaparros Primus' Kaparros Primus was a civilised world which got heavily influenced by the Cults of Change late-M40. Followed by a demonic invasion, Kaparros Primus plunged the whole sector into devastating war which was ended with the destruction of Kaparros Primus by the hands of Grey Knights, not before 40 years of fighting had occured. 'New Hyrok' New Hyrok is a civilised world. Its population originates from the world of Hyrok located on the other side of the Galactic core. 'Pallas Scorpii' Pallas Scorpii is a fortress world, located in southern C1325. 'Pharos Minum' Pharos Minum is a civilised world found in M32. It is part of the four clustered "Pharos worlds" which formed the Pharos sub-sector before the 3rd Gregoran Reformation. 'Rex Pharos' Capital of sub-sector C1325, Rex Pharos is known for its architechtural miracles on world and is frequently visited by millions of pilgrims. Rex Pharos is with its 12 billion inhabitants greatest of the four clustered "Pharos worlds" which formed the Pharos sub-sector before the 3rd Gregoran Reformation. 'Swynn' Swynn is a civilised world found in M32. It is part of the four clustered "Pharos worlds" which formed the Pharos sub-sector before the 3rd Gregoran Reformation. It is known for its Swynn Rifle Corps regiments. 'Titartos' Found in M37 by the efforts of the Pharos worlds, Titartos is a civilised world. 'Vesnia III' Vesnia III is a death world. 'Wennrise' Wennrise is a cardinal world. Missionaries of Wennrise place heavy emphasis on the heretical problems within Gregora sector and are frequently seen around the sector spreading the one true faith. D0112 Colloqually known as the "Queens", Gregora-D0112 is the first and foremost of the sub-sectors, consists of twelve planets of which all are of great value to the Imperium and sector alike. Their industrious output is rivalled only by the great forges of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Sub-sector's capital acts as the sector's capital too. 'Argo' Argo is an agri world. 'Cunan' Cunan is a civilised world and the capital of Queens sub-sector. 'Concordia VIII' Concordia VIII is a civilised world. 'Heseklos' Heseklos is a mining world. 'Karenia Io' Karenia Io is a mining world mainly composed of pure iron. 'Lenaphant II' Only a minor civilised world prior the Age of Apostasy, Lenaphant II has since grown into considerable industrial pro-Hive world with population of 15 billion. Its industrial output consists of lasgun power packs and other laser weaponry. Lenaphant was found as part of the First Gregoran Reformation in M34 and it was a plain ordinary frontier world, drawing much of its gains from illegal weapons, smuggling and dealing with pirates. The 2nd Gregoran Reformation as well as the Ganix plague had nothing to do with Lenaphant and it cotinued to swell in its depravity and decadence. During the 3rd Gregoran Reformation, Lenaphant was caught in the flames of war and it was used as supply point by the secessionists. After the war Departmento Munitorum raised Lenaphant II's strategic value forcing the criminals and pirates off-world. Finally being forced to make use of their mineral-rich world, Lenaphantine companies began to exploit their volcaneous world. Promoting their industial output, the Adeptus Administration began to worry about Lenaphant's neighbours, which did rebel during the Reign of Blood against the Imperium. Lenaphant was yet again made a supply point for rebel forces. When the Fall of the Valiants flamed up, Imperial Guard seized the world of Lenaphant and managed to hold it against the invaders. Departmento Munitorum established its offices on Lenaphant and all Imperial forces walked through the system since then. Before the end of 5th Reformation a mighty star fortress Wall of Theseus was situated in Lenaphant system to provide extreme defence for the system. After the 5th Reformation first Guard regiments of Lenaphant itself, Lenaphant Guard, were raised and they took part in many occupation and junta missions orchestrated by the Lord Sector. Because of the political influence caused by the Departmento Munitorum and Astra Militarum offices on Lenaphant II, the world has grown in both population, security and industrial output ever since the 36th millennium. Its cities have developed into multi-layered megapolis, highest towers reaching hundreds of meters into the smog-covered sky. No sunlight has pierced those thick clouds in millennia, and numerous lung problems are the most common reason of death on Lenaphant. 'Lufina' Lufina is an industrial world. 'Lupina' Lupina is a civilised world. 'Ocasta' Ocasta is an industrial world. 'Oremus' Oremus is a cardinal world. 'Rudega II' Industrial world known of producing composite carapace armor for Imperial Navy personnel. 'Tarangos' Tarangos is a civilised world. Category:Gregora sector Category:Imperium Category:Sub-Sectors